Bright Horizons
by nightothers
Summary: Kurt, upon a visit back to Lima, catches up with Dave Karofsky. Ten years after they graduated high school. Blaine isn't in it til the end. Might continue not sure yet.


"Kurt!" a cheerful voice called across the porch of one of Kurt's favorite Lima Beans. He placed his cup of coffee down quickly and turned around with a bright smile on his face as he caught sight of Dave Karofsky coming towards him. They smiled to one another, extending arms to hug before Dave stopped with wide eyes.

"Woah," he said laughing. "Sorry still find it funny." Kurt rolled his eyes as he pulled the taller boy- no now man in for a hug. It had been six months since the last time they had seen each other so the hug was tight and welcoming.

Kurt was the first to pull away and pushing the taller man into a seat. "So how's Mitch?"

"He's great. Decided today he'd take Lidia to the zoo to give us a bit of time to catch up." Kurt beamed at the mention of Lidia. "And don't worry she'll get to see her Uncle Kurtsie later."

"Great, just what I was wanting to hear."

"How's Blaine? Did he accompany you home or did he convince you to leave him alone with the magazine crew?"

Kurt snorted before sipping his drink and remembering, pushing another cup towards Dave. "Here, the tea you like. He is actually flying down tomorrow. We had a massive computer failure and lost the next two magazine layouts. Blaine pretty much hogtied me to the seat on the airplane yesterday, telling me 'I'll fix everything.' I think he was convinced that if he didn't get me out of there I would have killed one of the interns that was suppose to be backing up all the files."

"Honestly, Kurt. I can't believe you two run it all by your selves. I'm still shocked and impressed"

"What about you? You totally put all the school systems on their heads when you started all the anti-discrimination movements. You teach in five different schools about awareness and tolerance as well as coaching two football teams."

"When Mitch and I adopted Lidia I started thinking about how horrible our school was with bullying. Hell, I should have been expelled the very first day of high school but I wasn't. I didn't want Lidia to go into a school system that said it was okay to be the bullied or to be the bully."

Kurt smiled softly and shook his head, "It's good that you got a principal in there who's catch phrase isn't 'my hands are tied."

There was a pause before Karofsky scratched the back of his neck. "Kurt? When we were younger did you think we'd ever be here? You know drinking our lifelines," he stopped and smirked as Kurt was currently hugging his coffee like he always did when he started to run low. Kurt saw the smirk and shot him a mock-glare. "And talking as old friends."

"Dave, we are old friends. No matter what happened in high school. It's been almost ten years since we graduated. Even more since all that stuff happened." The air stilled as the past was brought up. But Kurt smiled and pushed through it. "We were both messed up. But now you have Mitch and Lidia. I met Blaine because of it."

"Life is so freakin' weird some times." Dave threw back his head and laughed as he downed half his tea in one gulp. "By the way, how's Finn?" Dave asked, happy at how comfortable they are with each other.

"He's good. Him and Rachel are flying down some time later this week because her show just had two shows added on at the end."

"Yeah, I heard about that. I was at your dad's shop earlier this week for an oil change and he was showing me pictures of Matty and Sophie. I can't believe how big they are getting. Sophie sure got her dad's height."

"They actually flew down with me. Rachel insisted they had some alone time with their grandparents. My dad and Carol are spoiling them as we speak and her dads have them tomorrow." Both men took sips of their drinks before laughing.

"Yeah, my mom is the same with Lidia. I can't leave them in the same room alone anymore because Lidia will come back sugar high and with a new toy."

"Oh god. That reminds me. Funny story. So remember how I use to say when ever Finn spawns I would totally pay him back for all the times he purposefully crashed Blaine's and mine's date because he thought it was funny? I finally got my chance. Took Matty and Sophie to the New York Toy Works. Probably spent three hundred dollars easy on them. I couldn't help it. Matty has Finn's puppy dog eyes. So at the end of the day we had toys, candy, ice cream, everything and when they started to get really sugar high I dropped them off and ran."

"Dude, kind of mean but hilarious!"

"Finn didn't let me be alone with them for a week. Rachel found it hilarious."

"Ever since actually going to New York she's chilled major, huh?"

"Finn's so overprotective that she, I think, had to adopt that relaxed parent role."

"See, that's Mitch. I'm definitely rule enforcer in our house. Lidia got into a fight a few weeks ago. I guess some kid on the playground was pulling her hair so she socked him right in the face." Kurt couldn't help it; he slammed down his now empty coffee cup and burst out laughing. Dave crossed his arms and tried to glare as a smile broke through his lips. "So not funny!"

"Oh my. She's definitely your kid. What did Mitch do?"

"Not funny! I was a little shit I know. And Mitch just laughed and gave her half of my cookie."

"That is hilarious."

"I yelled at him for an hour telling him not to reinforce violence-." Kurt's laughing stopped him mid sentence. "What's so funny?"

"You know how you said earlier this-" he motioned from him to the other man. "You still find this funny. Well that! I find freakin' hilarious."

"Shut it!" Dave smacked Kurt lightly on the shoulder.

Kurt finally sobered up, getting up. "I'm going to grab another coffee. Another tea?" Dave chuckled softly before nodding.

"Thank you." Kurt walked away still trying not to laugh but his shaking shoulders gave him away.

For two hours they sat, talking and catching up. Kurt found out that Tina and Mike had just moved a few houses away from Dave and were now the resident babysitters for Lidia. Dave also said they were thinking about kids and he was doing them a favor showing them what Lidia was like during a tantrum.

Kurt informed Dave that Quinn had spent a week with them a month ago and was happily engaged to the same guy she was dating in college. Brittany finally got a full time job as a kindergarten teacher and Artie was working with schools on fund raising for handicap accessibility.

Dave told Kurt how Azimio was back from North Carolina and deciding on Lima for raising his son after his divorce. They schemed for a moment, thinking that maybe Mercedes and him could hit it off. She was recently off a really bad break up with some guy she met at work. They thought for a moment before dismissing it. She'd swallow him alive. Sam had moved back to Columbus with his girlfriend and Santana was working as a social worker, helping teens get out of abusive homes.

When Dave asked about Wes and David, Kurt burst out laughing. "They're still in Boston. Wes' wife is pregnant. And David is already taking notes from me on how to spoil the kid and paying Wes back in the process. David's still working at Mount Auburn Hospital. His residency is almost up so this time next year he'll be working full time as a doctor with the long term patients."

"Tell them I say hi next time you talk to the Twins."

"Will do." Kurt paused for a moment as he thought of something. "What about Puck? I haven't talked to him since last time I saw you. I tried calling him a lot, especially after I found out his sister was in that car fire but I never heard anything back. How are they both?"

"Sarah now has third degree burns on the left side of her body from upper chest down. Puck took it hard for a bit considering, and than just up and decided he was going to stop being the delinquent he's been and started training to be a fireman. He's been doing pretty good but he's doing that and taking care of his sister so, yeah, it's hard to get in contact with him some times."

"Wow, Puck's finally grown up," Kurt stated with a soft smile on his face.

"He needed to after his mom got sick. Sarah's still healing and can't walk yet. Mitch and I go over to help when we can. Hell, most of the old glee club does, even Lauren."

"Sarah's only twenty."

"Yeah, was in her sophomore year of college. It happened because her boyfriend was driving like an idiot and hit a truck in front of him carrying some highly flammable materials. Kid got out fine, jumped out first chance and left her."

"How did Puck react to that?"

"I had to hold him back at the hospital, you know good morals and all but we all wanted to kill the kid. It was kind of funny; Santana calmly walks up to him and asks if he's over 18. Stunned he nods and she swings back before landed an amazing punch to his jaw. Knocked him clean to the ground."

"Santana has always looked out for her own even if she was kind of a bitch." A few minutes passed as they continued to catch up, talking mostly about Puck and Sarah before a high pitched squeal was heard throughout the now mostly empty porch since the lunch time rush had died down. Kurt jumped up and turned around just as a ball of pure energy masquerading as a 6 year old hit against his legs.

"Uncle Kurtsie!"

"Lidia, my darling. How are you?" he asked as he picked the little girl up, hugging her closely.

"I saw a giraffe!" She stopped for a moment and looked around. "Where's Uncle B?"

Dave got up from behind them and messed up his daughters blond hair. "Hello to you to Munchkin." Lidia scrunched up her nose at her father before Kurt let her down. She grabbed her dad's hand before looking around.

"Where's Uncle B?" she repeated.

"He'll be here tomorrow. He's back in New York working. But he told me to tell you that he has a surprise for you."

"No! His last surprise consisted of a lollipop the size of her head and than betting her to finish it all before she got home." Kurt's hand flew to his mouth as he tried not to laugh or spill that it was actually his idea.

"If he does that again he's going to owe us a parents only weekend in Vegas or something," Mitch commented as he lazily walked up to the group.

"Hey," Kurt exclaimed as he leaned over and gave the man a quick hug before Mitch leaned over and gave his husband a peck on the cheek. The group talked for a few until a series of beeps alerted Kurt to a text message. He grinned while reading it. "Seems Blaine got everything up and working and moved his flight up to tonight. It was great seeing you guys. You are coming to the Fourth of July party my parents are throwing right?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. Lidia's been going on all week about seeing you and 'Uncle B' as well as Sophie and Matty."

"Great. I should go and help Carol shop for it. No clique tacky decorations for this party." Mitch intertwined his fingers with his husbands before snorting.

"Kurt, please. Never change."

Kurt threw his head back and laughed as he hugged each man and than Lidia good-bye before departing. As he walked back to his car, his phone once again alerted him to a text.

'I'm calling but tell me no if you and Dave are still catching up. –B'

Kurt smiled but didn't respond as he got into his car and turned it on, opening all four windows. A minute later, just after he plugged it into his car, his phone rang.

"Hello," Kurt answered.

"I miss you," Blaine's voice whispered in his ear.

"Oh stop that, you'll be here tonight. I'll pick you up when the plane lands. Around 8, right?"

"Yes and still doesn't change the fact that I miss you."


End file.
